


One Night Stand

by MissGuenever



Series: Luxury and Loss [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Age of the Geek, Banana Abuse, F/M, How-To Books, Lou Paget, Mathematics, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pick-Up Lines, Sex, Sex Is Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuenever/pseuds/MissGuenever
Summary: Eliot gets the hook up from Parker, with one of Cora's childhood friends who has learned her pickup technique from Parker.  One night of good sex before math occurs.  Let the hijinks ensue. This occurs in the Luxury and Loss series; but, you don't need to have read it for this to be fun.  Rated T for chapter 1, all future chapters will be M.
Series: Luxury and Loss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471631
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Eliot had seen her in McRory’s before. This time she was banging her head on the counter and waving her arms while venting about something to Cora who was nodding sympathetically while pulling a pint of Guinness. He stared at her intently for a couple of seconds, the mousy brown hair, dumpy skirt, sensible shoes, half of her blouse was untucked. Sophie would go nuts if she could make her over. He looked down at her legs; they really didn’t go with the frumpy librarian look. They were longish, and quite shapely. Wait, last week she’d been serving drinks in a mini-skirt and an official bar t-shirt. He looked over at Hardison who was waving a thick red textbook around and discussing something with Nate and then back at the mystery woman who was now drinking a beer and listening to Cora. Yeah, that was her: A couple days ago she’d been in yoga clothes grading papers in the back booth they usually inhabited. When Hardison had walked over she’d given him a teacher glare over her glasses and he’d backed off, it had been really funny.

He started when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Parker” he growled. 

“How’d you know it was me?” 

“Jasmine, and you have a distinctive walk.”

Parker smelled her hair. “Huh.” She smelled her hair and shrugged. “You should talk to Faith.”

The hitter swung around to look at Parker “Who?”

“Her.” The lithe thief pointed at the woman he’d been looking at earlier. “She’s really nice. Going to Geneva soon.”

“How do you know so much about her?” Eliot looked quizzically at Parker.

“I talked to her silly.” Giving him a look that just said: _Well duh_! “Go talk to her!”

Eliot shrugged and looked down at his half full glass of now warm beer. Heck talking to someone that looked like a rumpled white female version of Hardison had to better than this. This nothing at all…

Parker turned and went back to listen to Hardison rant about something on web-crawlers. Something about multi-agent systems, adaptive algorithms, his usual mumbo-jumbo.

The team hitter started walking towards Faith, or as he thought of her “The Librarian” when she started waving her arms wildly. It looked like Parker on one of her rants about how security at such and such a museum was awful. Cora’s eyes were getting wide and she was trying calm her down.

“Do not stand on the bar, Faith!” Eliot heard as he approached.

“Cora, do you need anything?”

The red headed bar keep glared at her friend. “No, this crazy woman just needs to shut up!”

“I’m not crazy, I just want sex!” Faith retaliated. “Crazy is defined much differently.”

Cora threw her arms in the air. “You were threatening to start a protest about the lack of sex in modern women’s lives. It sounded like you were going to start _The Great Green Bean Protest of nineteen ninety-three_ all over again.”

Eliot crinkled his brow, The Great Green Bean Protest of nineteen ninety-three? Cora must have seen his response because crinkled her brow and responded “She.” Jerking her thumb at Faith “started the largest food fight that the south Boston public school system has ever seen and got us both expelled for a week.”

“I did not start a food fight.” Faith responded indignantly her skirt riding up her thigh as her shoe fell off because she was waving her foot around. “I was trying to protest the lack of fresh vegetables available.” She waved her arms and Eliot grabbed her glass of wine to prevent it from spilling. “And was protesting the grey green beans. It was totally not my fault that people star…”

“You were standing on a lunchroom table holding a sign which read ‘ **SAVE THE GREEN BEANS**.’ How could you not expect something to happen?”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Faith reiterated her pert chin rising in defiance.

Eliot was amazed by the quick turn of the conversation. “What do green beans have to do with ....”

“She was going to stand on MY bar and hold up a sign announcing that she wanted sex!”

“I was not!”

“You were totally going to!”

“Well, it would pay you back for that blind date with Tommy DiCar…”

“Not my fault.”

“Is too.”

Eliot’s head was spinning. Sex, green beans, blind dates, …

Cora got her thoughts about her and finally asked “Eliot, can I get you anything?”

“Oh…. You’re Parker’s friend! The sex-machine!” Faith announced as Cora smacked herself on the forehead with her serving tray and shook her head.

The team hitter looked at Cora and shrugged. “I am Parker’s friend. And you are?”

“Oh, I’m Faith. Cora and I went to school together. I work here sometimes.”

“Yeah, I saw you last week.” Eliot’s Kentucky accent deepened a little “What do you do the rest of the time?”

“Oh, I’m a math teacher.” Faith grabbed her glass of wine and took a slug almost choking on it. Eliot turned his head as Cora choked back a cough and shook her head. Turning towards her traitorous friend Faith glared “What, I am? I teach math to students. That means I’m a math teacher.”

Cora just shook her head and gave Eliot a pint of his usual beer before walking away to pull a pint of Bass for another regular.

With a jerk of his head he asked “Appears she doesn’t agree.”

“Hmph. I got her through algebra and pre-calc. She should.”

Apparently this was a long standing argument between the women. Maybe he’d have Hardison look into it a little more.

“So you two going to have sex?” Both Eliot and Faith started as Parker leaned over them.

“I wouldn’t mind. He’s very attractive and based on what I’ve seen when I’ve helped Cora it appears that he could be quite adept with his hands.”

“Well, Eliot?” Parker asked. “Are you going to have sex with her?”

The hitter just coughed. This was a proposal unlike any other he’d ever had. 

“I’m technically proficient.” 

Eliot stared at frumpy math teacher and tried to imagine her naked. Surprisingly it wasn’t hard. “Umm…”

“Oh, good!” Parker plopped his hand into Faith’s. “You two go have fun!” And she skipped off back to the table she’d been sitting at with Hardison.

“No forks involved.”

“Forks?” 

“Oh, Parker told me how she stabbed a guy with a fork.” Faith said quite earnestly, “I won’t stab you with a fork, I promise.”

Eliot was stunned. Parker rarely opened up to people this much.

“Personally I much prefer to use knives for stabbing people. They’re much more efficient.” The math teacher grinned and it completely lit up her face. “So, would you like to go have sex? I would quite enjoy it; and I leave for Geneva tomorrow afternoon.”

When Faith smiled, she was really pretty. It was more than pretty, there was something about her that just lit up and made you want to look at her. She was beautiful, just not in a fashion model way. But, even with that the retrieval expert was not used to women being so direct and blunt; although it did appear that Faith had learned her seduction skills from Parker. Although, if they were friends he supposed that Parker could have learned from Faith. “Well, darlin’…”

“Oh, good.” Faith smiled taking his comment as assent. “My place?” She grabbed her coat. “It’s around the corner. And down a couple blocks. We can walk.”

Eliot blinked, he really wasn’t used to women moving this fast. “I don’t even know your whole name.”

“Faith O’ Malley. Shall we? I’ve got an excellent bottle of wine at home; and a growler of amber ale from the new brewpub a few blocks over.”

He was a little surprised that she had beer. Most academic types he’d run into were strictly chardonnay drinkers. And they usually did it with their pinky in the air.

“Am I moving too fast?” Faith asked. “Cora tells me that I’m supposed to go slow and provide subtle suggestions. I’m not too good at that.”

“Well, your approach is a definite change from the normal.”

“Oh, is that bad? I…” The light went off in her being “I’m sorry if I did it wrong.”

The switch from self-confident to a wall-flower was immediate. And Eliot really didn’t like it. It was like Parker that one time on that job. The job with the psychic. She’d just turned into herself. This wasn’t quite that bad.

“No, I like you just fine the way you are.” He shrugged his coat on, helped Faith into hers and with a hand in the small of her back guided her out of the small bar to the sound of Parker cat-calling and yelling goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this! I can’t believe the awesome reception we’ve gotten; both MasterStoryTeller and I really love it.

The walk to her apartment was about ten minutes. Eliot made small talk, they briefly discussed the weather, teaching, and good restaurants in the area. Faith was surprised when they got to her building; usually small talk was something that she just sucked at, and made her want to run screaming. The mandatory mixers that MIT made her attend for the big donors to the math department, or the school were just horrid; but, getting funding meant dealing with donors. Maybe she could talk to Parker and bring her and Eliot to a mixer… 

It was really nice walking with him; he kept touching her. And he listened. And his voice was pure sex! His accent wasn’t quite Texas, or Kansas. Faith had a graduate student from Wichita, and Eliot’s accent was different. Sex, sex, sex! The words kept running through Faith’s mind. She could feel herself getting wet and pulsing with every word that he said.

While both her sopping wet pussy and the naughty part of her mind were fantasizing about his hard manhood plunging into her honey pot, another part of her brain was screaming, “Don’t do it. Men are bad. You don’t know him. All he’ll do is take advantage of you. Slam, bamm, thank you, ma’am. And, in the end you’ll feel like a wanton slut, and still be horny and unsatisfied.”

On the other hand… Being a wanton slut would be a nice change. Usually Faith was just Dr O’Malley, Doc, Prof, … Or something along those lines. This could be really good. But, that little voice that sounded like her mother just wouldn’t go away.

As she unlocked the door to her apartment building and Eliot slid his hand gently down her back so that it was resting on her hip Faith could tell that the naughty side was winning. There was nothing illicit about what he had done or where his hand was; after all, her Dad would do the same thing whenever they were out walking together. But, when Eliot did it, it seemed like her waist was hardwired to her clitoris; no, not hard wired; there actually seemed to be an amplifier in between. She could feel herself getting wet. There was no way a hand on her waist; anyone’s hand on her waist should do such things to her body, but this one was driving her insane with lust.

When she came out of her reverie, she realized had no clue what they had been talking about the whole way home, and tried to cover for it by reaching into her pocket for her keys. She blushed in embarrassment as she dropped the handful of keys. It wasn’t that she had a huge key ring, just her office, apartment building outer door, inner door, her father’s house, and her storage unit. 

Before she could recover, Eliot beat her to the punch and slid his hand off her waist, casually sliding it across her ass as he bent over and picked them up. The hitter was truly bemused by Faith’s clumsiness, as his assessment of her in the bar was that here was a woman that truly had her act together, and had a firm grip on life, unlike the last lover he had, whom he had ditched after one night because while she’d been decent in bed she couldn’t think past her nail appointment on Tuesday.

The hitter handed back Faith her keys and she managed to unlock the outer door with only a little bit of a shake in her hands. All the while thinking to herself that Eliot was going to think she was an absolute basket case, or a virgin. On the other hand, she realized that with as horny as she’d been lately, she’d been ready to stand on the bar at McRory’s, that ‘basket case’ may actually be an apt description of both her mental and sexual states of being! 

Her mind snapped back to reality as they entered Faith’s non-descript apartment. The door opened into a small hall which showed the entire living room and revealed all of her clutter and assorted projects. Eliot’s eye’s swept across everything, his highly trained eyes noting an open suitcase on the couch, a pair of green frog shaped kids rubber boots near the door, walls lined with books, and a host of other signs that clearly indicated a lived in apartment and an owner who had no plans to bring anyone, and especially a new friend to visit. Faith, on the other hand, gasped as she realized how foolish she had been in inviting this… Man, this unknown man back to her place. All of her social training told her to explain her mess to justify her obvious lack of housekeeping skills. She turned to face him and to try and explain her trip to Europe; but, as soon as her eyes met the hitter’s, she melted. His grey green eyes enveloped her and at the same time dived directly into her sexual soul. With one look, he had her melting. Faith was positive he could smell her arousal!

Eliot knew the impact he could have on a woman many times over. One of his girlfriends, Beth if he remembered correctly, had told him that all he needed to do was to look into her eyes to make everything in her liquid. He smiled inwardly, at the look on Faith’s face reminding him that it did work occasionally. As he wondered if it would work here, Faith stepped towards him, and looking up at him, told him, “Kiss me.”

He bent his mouth down to hers, and as their lips met, her sexual being took full control of her body and soul. Her tongue darted forward, demanding entrance; she was desperate to dance with his tongue. He responded immediately, partnering in the deep kiss as his hands encircled Faith’s waist and pulled her up against him. Eliot felt her breasts press against his chest, just as she could feel the hardness in his pants press against her. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feel as his muscled arms enveloped her. Faith felt his hands slide down from the small of her back, lower and lower until they were cupping her ass. Her breathing quickened as she felt his bulge press firmly against her. Even as their tongue’s continued their tango, her entire being became fixated on his manhood. Her mind developed tunnel vision as she contemplated having him plunge deep into her.

In the cloud of her sexual excitement, Faith came to the realization that this guy was completely screwing with her entire idea of how a man and a woman should make love. She had always expected and demanded foreplay, usually stretched out over at least two or three dates. But, right now she found herself wanting to make love right there, and right then. ‘No, that’s wrong,’ she thought. ‘I don’t want to make love; I want to fuck! I want SEX!’ In fact she was ready to stand naked on her coffee table and announce: FUCK ME NOW! At the top of her lungs!

With this realization, she pushed her upper body away from Eliot and unbuttoned his shirt as fast as she could, yanking his t-shirt over his head in an awkward motion which should have taken his ears and nose off. Eliot was somewhat surprised by the little librarian’s aggressive behavior, he figured her more for a candlelight and wine seduction type. As Faith reached for his belt he ran his hands through her hair and he could feel his cock grow and harden. Their eyes meet again as she continued to attempt to undo his belt and button fly jeans. 

“Stupid button fly! What’s wrong with a zipper like normal people, Cowboy?” Faith growled, swearing under her breath as she fumbled with the buttons. As she got the first one undone she could feel him behind the two layers of cloth; he was very well proportioned! And that knowledge made her movements all the more urgent.

The hitter laughed a rumble that started deep in his chest. “Honey, a button-fly is easier.” 

In one easy motion he had all the buttons open and the denim gaping around his muscular hips. Faith licked her lips and realized staring at his six-pack abs and gloriously muscular shoulders was foreplay enough! She reached back in and urgently shoved his jeans and grey boxer-briefs down his legs.

The Little Librarian as Eliot had taken to calling Faith in his head was obviously aroused. He could see her nipples turning into sharp little nubs with him only gently blowing on them. With his help she finally got his fly completely opened and brazenly shoved his pants to his ankles and grabbing onto his penis like a drowning person grabs onto a life preservers. Normally this type of awkward sexual contact did nothing for him; but, looking at Faith and the combination of lust and innocence in her eyes made the hitter want to burst. He dropped his hands from her hair to her neck, caressing her softly. His fingers gently massaging her earlobes, eliciting a moan of lust.

He could feel the sense of urgency emanating from her core and he slide his hand down over her now very rumpled silk blouse, deftly undoing the buttons, as he caressed the swell of her breasts.

“Oh, yeah,” the hitter muttered, as her small soft hand tried to encircle his girth. As she was feeling him up Eliot began to manipulating her nipples through the structure of her beige bra,

“Please, please…” Faith whispered, in a broken plea. It was like she couldn’t really remember what she was asking for. Finally she managed to get out “Fuck me please” in a breathy little whisper that shot straight to Eliot’s dick.

“Oh, yeah,” was all he could say, before their mouths met again in the most passionate kiss that she could remember. Okay that wasn’t really saying too much, it was more like the best kiss she could imagine.  
As they kissed, his hands found their way into her bra, and he started caressing her breasts. Eliot had learned over the years that most women loved to have their breasts fondled; but, the amount of pressure was a huge variable. He began with feather light caresses and increased the pressure of his touches until Faith was moaning into his mouth as his fingers rolled her nipples and his thumb pads ran around her areolas.

With her skirt up scrunched up around her hips she was grinding herself against his thigh doing everything she could to put more pressure on the center of her sexuality. Faith’s hands were everywhere she could reach.  
“God, yes,” she mumbled as he slowly increased the pressure he was exerting on Faith’s nipples. ‘Faster’ was all she could think as he was playing with her nipples. ‘More.’

As he played with her nipples through her lacy bra, she felt what little self-control she still had desert her. Faith tried to look at her lack of self-control analytically; but, the feelings bombarding her body were making it impossible. Usually when Faith picked a partner she was in control; she picked the speed, the location and all the other aspects of a sexual encounter. Yielding this much control to anyone, especially someone she barely knew was very atypical. The wetness of her pussy told her how much control he really had, as he was driving her nearly to orgasm just by fondling her breasts.

Eliot felt her arousal. He could hear and feel her shallow breathing against his chest as she became more and more aroused. And, already, the small hallway was filled with the smell of her. Listening to her breathy pleas and knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her made his cock get even harder. He wanted her, now.

He pushed her blouse off her shoulders, and pulled it off her arms. Faith’s serviceable lace bra quickly followed. He found the catch and zipper of her skirt, deftly undoing it and working it off her hips so that it could follow everything else to the floor. Her panties and hose quickly followed, and as soon as he finished with her clothes, his fingers slid between her pussy lips, moving to her core. She spread her legs when she felt his fingers pressing between them, wanting them in her; wanting all of him in her, begging with her body.

The message to Eliot was clear; Faith’s body was yielding completely to him. Watching her face he could see the internal war she was waging: Take charge or continue to let him lead their dance? She was his to enjoy and pleasure. Which meant he needed to stop her from rushing everything!

“Faith, slow down.” The hitter used the voice he’d use to calm a spooked horse. Eliot placed his right palm against her breastbone and pushed her back against the wall. He then slid both hands up the side of her body, pushing her arms up over her head and against the wall. Using one hand to hold her hands over her head he stroked his other hand down her hair pulling her into a slow kiss. 

Faith tried to wiggle out of the grip Eliot had her hands in; she wanted to touch this man. This god was hers to enjoy even if only for one night. And damnit, she wanted as much of him as she could get!

“Stop moving,” he whispered in her ear. Although only a whisper, Faith knew it was a command; but, she still kept squirming trying to touch him. His caresses stopped; and Faith quickly realized that she was going to do whatever Eliot demanded if she wanted this… This, well… Honestly, mind-blowing experience to continue. Looking at a quick value analysis in her head Faith made the decision to submit and she looked down at the floor, knowing that looking him in the eyes was not the thing to do at that moment.

“Good girl.” He whispered, and slid his hands back down her arms. He slowly and lightly ran his fingertips across her shoulders to her neck, caressing her lightly in places he knew to be very sensitive. He was rewarded with a moan of delight. He could feel her pulse rate quicken as he rand one hand up her neck, well aware that it was because of the sexual tension between them. He slid his fingers up behind her ears, lightly caressing her ear lobes, enjoying the response he elicited. He was pleased that Faith held her position, not moving, and allowing him full control.

His fingers slid lower on her body, sliding down her throat, and across her upper chest until they reached the upper swell of her pert breasts. There, he parted his hands and used his fingers to do slow circles around her breasts. He could feel the moisture of her excitement under her gorgeous breasts, as his fingers continued to circle. Slowly but surely, Eliot’s fingers moved towards the center of her breasts, getting ever so closer to her pink aureoles and nipples. By this time, Faith was beside herself with sexual desire. She kept her mouth shut, arms over her head, and squeezed her eyes shut as she wished for him to take her; to just fuck her. Never before had she been teased and tormented to this extent sexually! She wondered how much more she could take.

Faith could see sparks flying behind her eyelids when his fingers finally found their way to her turgid nipples. After massaging them softly for several seconds, Eliot started rolling them between his thumb and forefinger, adding to the sexual frustration that Faith was already feeling. Then, as his left hand continued to roll and pinch her nipple, he resumed the southerly journey with his right hand sliding down the under-slope of her breast. His hand continued its southerly journey, gliding across her belly, until it found her belly button. Faith moaned as his finger pressed into her belly button, the symbolism of its penetration not lost on her. Eliot was continuing to play with the hard nubbin of her nipple, when Faith reached her breaking point and reached for Eliot’s shoulders to pull him in for something…

“No.” His voice was no louder than a whisper, and it was raspy with desire; but, it still carried the authority of someone who expected to be listened to. His hands left her body, and he paused for a second leaving Faith in an abyss of desire. He gently took her arms and placed them back over head setting them back in place; he used one hand to hold them and his other went back to caressing her body.

“Please.” Faith opened her eyes and started begging again. “Please.” 

“Please?” Eliot grunted, his eyes not leaving hers.

It was hard for Faith to get the words out; she was used to being in charge, or taking charge. “Ummm…” She tossed her hips trying to convey the message that she wanted sex now! Now!

“Shhh…” He grinned to himself. He gave her wrists a slight squeeze. “Stay still.”

Once again both of his hands continued their slow perusal of her body; one hand concentrating on her jawline, collarbone, and the back of her neck. He continued the path he’d had been on before Faith had moved. As Eliot’s hand moved down, he leaned in and started nibbling on her ear lobe, firm enough to send shock waves down her spine; but, yet soft enough to not break the skin or leave a mark. It felt like her synapses were all firing at once; was it pain, pleasure, or both? As he nibbled, he whispered again into it, commanding her to spread her legs. “Spread your legs for me, honey.” When she hesitated and only moved them a couple of inches, his ministrations paused and he demanded in that same raspy twang “Wider!”

Her body overrode the little voice in the back of her mind, not caring whether her mind was in agreement. Faith realized that she would do whatever he asked. The combination of pain, sexual pleasure, and a complete ceding of control left her with a heady feeling of ecstasy. Eliot’s fingers found the soaking wet lips of her pussy. He continued nibbling finding his way down her neck and the sensitive place where her neck met her shoulder, as his right hand teased her slit. His fingers flirting with all kinds of naughty ideas.

Eliot could tell just how ready she was; she was already completely wet. Her pussy lips were engorged and wide open, and as his fingers slid between them caressing her clitoris, Faith moaned again. Then he changed his style, brusquely plunging one finger deep inside her. She cried out at the welcome intrusion. Almost instantly this was followed by a second finger, stretching her tight channel. As soon as both of his fingers were inside he began massaging her G-spot, driving her over the edge.

“Oh, fuck!” His little librarian screamed. “Holy, Mary! Mother of Jesus!” 

Eliot thought the language coming from her mouth was humorous and smiled into her shoulder. He kept pressing against her G-spot with his fingers, as his palm pressed firmly against her clitoris, keeping Faith at the peak of her orgasm. Just as she was able to breathe again, Eliot lifted her up by the crotch with his right hand as his left hand held her against the wall. This put even more pressure on her clitoris, as his fingers continued to plumb her depths with his fingers, driving Faith to yet another orgasm.

“Lord, Jesus!” Faith stuttered out “Oh, my God!”

Eliot held her against the wall as he continued to finger her pussy. He could feel her juices flowing through his fingers as he fingered her to a series of mini-orgasms. In a scarce moment of lucidity, Faith realized that her desire for good sex was being satisfied by what was already the best sex she’d ever had! 

Eliot wasn’t stopping and he whispered in her ear again, “Put your arms around my neck and hold on.”

Faith did as she was told, and as she did, Eliot withdrew his fingers, and used both hands to cup her ass and lift her off the floor. Using his hands to keep her legs spread he raised her up over his hard cock. He then lowered her onto his fully erect cock, impaling her on it, as it slid deep into her.

“Oh, gawd,” she moaned into Eliot’s ear. “It feels so fuckin’ good!”

He pressed her against the wall as he refrained from movement, savoring the feeling of being in Faith’s hot wet sheath. After a few breathes his little librarian started squirming wanting movement, friction. The hitter slowly lifted her off of his manhood, until he had almost come out; and then he gently lowered her back onto his shaft, establishing a slow, steady and penetrating rhythm. Faith could do nothing but enjoy the ride, which she did, moaning continuously into Eliot’s ear.

Eliot continued the slow pace, watching Faith’s reactions and knowing what he was doing to her, knowing that he was driving her crazy. He continued this excruciatingly slow pace, pumping in and out of her while maintaining control over his own level of arousal. He moved in and withdrew slowly, time after time, eliciting continued moans of pleasure from Faith. Driving her to another orgasm; one that rushed over her like waves pounding on the shore, this one kept going and going and going. 

The hitter could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine and he gripped her as tightly as his orgasm washed over him. Eliot’s head relaxed into Faith’s shoulder and he pressed a kiss into the curve between her neck and shoulder. Never letting her slip he gently pulled them away from the wall, slowly making his way to the bedroom through the hallway with a couple of doors in it. He did this all with the grace of a lion of a lion on the prowl, never losing control or balance. Eliot laid her down in the center of her iron bed frame like a princess in the middle of a bower; with her legs hanging over the side.


	3. Lou Paget & Bananas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another week. And what a week it has been. This chapter like the first two is co-written by **MasterStoryTeller** who isn't on AO3. Thank you **Gaben** for being an amazing beta! This is really my first ever attempt at PWP.

Eliot couldn’t believe his luck as he laid his little librarian down in the center of her messy bed. He had this incredible jewel spread out before him like… Well, he didn’t really want to put words to it. The hitter stared down at Faith for a minute as he decided on how best to arrange her. He moved her up the bed so that all of her legs weren’t hanging off, then he had to move the books and journals that were scattered around the other half of the bed. Glancing at the titles he grimaced: Web Page Categorization In Process Of focused Crawling, Topical Web Crawlers: Evaluating Adaptive Algorithms, An Effective Fuzzy Clustering Algorithm for Web Document Classification: A Case Study in Cultural Content Mining to name a few. “A little light reading?” He asked.

“Umm… Yeah, research.” Faith felt embarrassed that this man. This handsome man who’d already rocked her world had seen how she usually spent her nights. Neural networks, web crawlers, and recursive algorithms were all that usually rocked her world.

The hitter smiled and placed them on the table next to her bed which was stacked with books covering everything from signal processing, advanced calculus, to physics and economics. He’d seen Hardison with a couple of the same papers and books, when he hit a problem he couldn't figure out on his own. So far Faith he wasn’t subjecting to thirty minute tirades about how good or how bad the math and engineering were, which was really nice.

“Your friend…”

“My friend?” Eliot turned his head as moved down Faith’s gracefully proportioned body and carefully positioned a pillow beneath her hips.

“The tall one.” Faith arched into him as he sucked at a particularly sensitive area at her hip.

“Hardison?”

“Yes!” She grasped at the pillow next to her. “Oooh…” She sucked in air. “That issue… Issue he’s having with his web-crawler.”

“Hmmm…” Eliot lapped at the junction between Faith’s thigh and torso.

“It… It would work…” She gasped for air as he kept moving around. “It would work better if…”

“If?” He paused in his ministrations and rubbed the pad of his thumb between her nether lips barely touching her already sensitive and swollen clit. “If?” He prompted her again.

“If he layered a neuralnetworkontopofhiswebcrawler. Thenit…” Her words started by tumbling over each other at the same speed as her thoughts and her voice trailed off as her… Her… Whatever he was… Did… Did… kneel between her spread legs and started licking the juices off her inner thighs, while growling like a wolf with a tasty treat that he wasn’t going to share!

Eliot took his time, slowly licking his way up her right inner thigh. Her pussy, except for the slight exhalation of air that came from Eliot’s nostrils, was now forsaken and begging for more attention. Then, just as she expected him to focus on it, the hitter shifted to her left thigh, which only added to her already taut level of sexual excitement and frustration. Even though Faith had just been royally fucked up against the wall, her desire had only intensified. 

Eliot smiled inwardly, sensing her rising level of frustration, and continued his slow movement towards her sexual center, intending to prolong his little librarian’s anticipation as long as he could.

This man was making her beg! Beg, not a position Faith was used to being in; well, until tonight. But, she found herself begging, her hands fisting as she dug her nails into her palms. “Please!” Oh, God!”

“Please what?”

“Please, give it to me. Fuck me!”

Eliot lifted his mouth from her body just long enough to comment on Faith’s dirty mouth; and he completely disregarded all of her whining and whimpering all the while enjoying the smells and tastes that were coming from her womanhood. 

The hitter had learned at an earlier age from a much older lover just how much power he could have by controlling the pace of a woman’s pleasure just as he was doing with Faith. Eliot’s cock was hard and trickling with pre-cum. He was conscious of the fact that when he was younger, he would have already taken her; and, in fact, probably would have already cum inside of her. Instead, now, he reveled in the pleasure to be derived from her complete submission to him and the heightened effect of delayed gratification. Though as she squirmed and made more demands he amended his previous thought to: Almost complete submission.

Slowly, but surely, his lips approached her feminine core. As he hovered over her pussy, she could feel his hot breath washing over her. Her uncontrolled moans told Eliot just how close she was getting. He ever so slowly lowered his lips to hers, leading with the tip of his tongue. As his tongue contacted her engorged clitoris, Faith let loose a torrent of loud moans. Eliot’s tongue went from her clit back to her asshole and back up again. When he nipped at her swollen lips Faith’s body released another spurt of juice as she came closer to orgasm that he eagerly lapped up, savoring the semi-sweet taste of her arousal.

Pushing her even closer to the peak of pleasure Eliot started plunging his tongue in and out of her sucking on her clit. All the while growling with enjoyment; Faith was writhing on the bed, using every muscle she could, to pull and his tongue deeper into her core.

Using his hands Eliot began to play with his Little Librarian’s stiff nipples which made her writhe uncontrollably; she wanted more of the sensations that were rolling over her body, but at the same time it was just too much. The hitter used the strength in his arms to keep Faith in place as he nibbled, flicked, sucked and licked her clit. The dual ministrations had her flying into an orgasmic peak; and she was completely overwhelmed by his oral dedication to her pleasure. Her! The plain Jane, the Doc, Prof… It was overwhelming, and as she rode this wild seismic wave of pleasure Eliot started to pinch and roll her nipples. The bite of pain only added to the waves that were crashing over her body, and she reached another orgasm. This one bigger than the one from the hallway!

As she came down from the high and looked up at the hitter, a hunger overcame Faith. Not her usual hunger for knowledge; but, a different hunger. A hunger for the hitter, she wanted to pounce on him and eat him alive! She could see that he was still aroused, his cock was purple and pre-cum was dripping from its tip. 

Eliot stretched out next to her, taking a moment to collect himself. It was all he could do to not drive into her and feel. Feel the tightness of her sheath. The hitter watched Faith stretch using all of her body like cat enjoying the sun on its coat; and then she turned her big eyes on him. Her big hungry eyes, the sight made him even harder.

“Like what you see, Darlin’?”

“Yes.” She answered breathily, then shook her head, that wasn’t her voice. Shit, she sounded like Marilyn Monroe. Well, might as well use it. Faith screwed up her courage and ignored that stupid little voice that was back and yelling at her louder than before. It was yelling “Slut! Cheap whore! Why are you just giving the milk away?”

Tentatively she reached out a hand and ran it down his chest feeling the muscles and scars under her fingertips. She felt his muscles tense as her hands moved over her body and gained a little confidence. Faith leaned up on an elbow closed her eyes, and licked his collar-bone, it tasted like sweat and man. 

Eliot could feel the tentativeness in Faith; and it made him mad. Why would anyone want to break this beautiful woman’s confidence? Watching carefully touch him like he was going to yell at her was driving him nuts. “Faith.” He growled.

Faith sprung back like she’d been burned. “What?”

“Faith, don’t stop.” He took her hand and firmly placed it on his stomach. She could feel his belly button and the little trail of hair below it with her fingers. “What do you want to do?”

His little librarian looked him up and down with the light back in her eyes. She flexed her fingers feeling the muscles under her fingers and responded quietly with an answer that surprised him. “Everything.”

“Everything?” Eliot looked her square in the face with a look that fully expected an answer.

Gaining confidence Faith answered “Everything.” She moved her hand down and grasped his erection. “Everything. Can I…?”

The hitter took a little more aggressive stance. “Tell me. Tell me what you want to do.” And he got the pleasure of watching Faith turn beet red, even her ears turned pink.

Faith wiggled her nose, looking a little like Samantha from that old television show Bewitched. “Could I please try fellatio?” She flushed a little more and moved her hand around on Eliot’s shaft brushing his balls and making him groan. “I mean... Umm…” She searched her brain for the colloquial term that Cora used. “A blow job!”

Eliot almost laughed at how proud Faith was that she remembered the words blow job; but, could pull fellatio off the top of her head. Instead he smothered the laughter with a cough, covered her hand with his own and pulled their hands together up his shaft. 

Faith blushed again and moved her head down towards Eliot’s cock.

“Take me.” He growled taking the back of her head into his big hand and guiding her onto his penis. When she cupped his balls with one hand and licked her way up to the top Eliot moaned. His fingers wove through Faith’s shoulder length hair and guided her mouth onto the head.

She paused on his head slowly swirling her tongue around the top; feeling the surface texture and all of the sides before taking him into her mouth. At first she just took the tip, flattening her tongue on the head of his cock and sucking on it. Eliot closed his eyes and fought a moan; he wanted nothing more than for her to take more of him. But, when he exerted pressure on her head Faith actively refused to go at anything but her own speed. She kept licking and tasting the crown of his shaft, and working her hands in a motion that felt just so good!

“Please.” He moaned; in a tone very similar to what Faith had been uttering earlier – well, other than his voice was a lot deeper and huskier. Faith kept doing what she was doing with her hands; her knuckles occasionally brushing his balls when suddenly she leaned her head forward and took him deep in her mouth forming a vacuum with her lips. As she slowly moved back up his length she gently scraped him with her teeth and then soothing him with her tongue before plunging back down.

Eliot could feel his balls draw up; and his orgasm building at the base of his spine. He clenched his jaw not wanting the feelings that Faith was dragging out of him to stop. The hitter clenched his teeth and reflexively tightened his jaw as Faith dragged him in and out of her mouth while her hands were doing witchy things. “Faith… I…”

“Mmm…” She moaned around his cock, while clasping her lips down harder and running her finger down the vein on the underside of his shaft. The difference in texture felt like heaven on her tongue.  
Where in heaven had this meek little mouse learned to give head? Eliot buried his hands deeper in Faith’s hair and just held on; his little librarian was taking him for one hell of a ride!

“Faith!” Eliot yelled, his orgasm hitting him like an out of control freight train. He was glad that he was lying down on her bed; because otherwise he would have collapsed on the floor.  
Faith continued to swirl and suck his quickly depleting cock getting every last drop of the liquid from him. After a couple moments which seemed like an eternity in heaven to Eliot she looked up at the hitter and stretched while licking her lips. She looked like a sated kitten, one who’d just drunk an entire saucer of cream.

“Honey, where did ya’ learn to do that?” Eliot asked his blood pressure still not quite back to normal. It had been a long time since he’d had anyone suck him off that damn good!

Surprised Faith answered while diving for the side of her bed. “Lou.” She dove for an area under the bed which had Eliot grabbing her waist so she didn’t fall off. “Lou Paget and her book on sex.” Grabbing the little white book Faith wiggled back up onto the bed and waved it triumphantly in the air. 

How To Be A Great Lover. Eliot read the title. “A book? You learned to that from a book?”

“Well, not just the book.” Faith admitted, which had Eliot cringing. “I used a banana to practice.”

“Okay.” Eliot crinkled his brow; this sounded like something Hardison would do.

“Well, I didn’t want to practice on just anyone.” Faith shuddered at the thought; but, perked up with the look Eliot gave her “Did you know that one banana has five-percent of your daily requirements for protein, and over forty percent of your vitamin B-six!”

“Manganese, don’t forget manganese and potassium.” Eliot added, thankful that he knew food. But, a book; learning oral sex from a book. That just had him wantin’ to say what his Ma used ta’ “Well, hush yo' mouth; hunny!”

“My mom used to say they were good for sore muscles.”

“And what type of math teacher did you say you were?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this in Eliot’s voice has been interesting. It’s made me think of my old Navy roommate from Alabama and some of the sayings her family had; like: Kerosene cat in hell with gasoline drawers on. You gotta love someone telling you that you ain't got no more chance than a kerosene cat in hell with gasoline drawers on! And if you want some other awesome fics to read; check out my profile page – I’ve got a couple other awesome Leverage fics, and my favorite science fiction show of all times: Firefly! Long live the Browncoat movement
> 
> The books and journals are all real: How To Be A Great Lover by Lou Paget; it’s an awesome how-to sex book! Web Page Categorization In Process Of focused Crawling is by Emil Gatial, Ladislav Hluchý, Martin Šeleng, Michal Laclavík and Zoltán Balogh. Topical Web Crawlers: Evaluating Adaptive Algorithms is by Filippo Menczar, Gautam Pant, and Padmini Srinivasan, An Effective Fuzzy Clustering Algorithm for Web Document Classification: A Case Study in Cultural Content Mining, is by Damianos Gavalas and George E. Tsekouras.

**Author's Note:**

> The stuff Hardison is talking about is from a paper titled: “Topical Web Crawlers: Evaluating Adaptive Algorithms” by Filippo Menczer, Gautam Pant, and Padmini Srinivasan. You can also find quite a bit of stuff on web-crawlers on the web (Go figure!).


End file.
